


Fuzzy Socks

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [4]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: skippy & fuzzy socks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Socks

Mike silently let himself into their apartment. He'd gotten an earlier flight, planned on surprising Kevin.

He jumped as the music started. Spinning around, he stared as Kevin slid across the wooden floor, his fuzzy socks letting him slide all the way to the entrance to the lounge. His back to Mike, he began to sing along.

Mike took in the dress shirt he was pretty sure was his, the worn, grey, and clingy boxers, and the bare legs down to the fuzzy slippers, and started to laugh.


End file.
